


The Bones of Him

by Fable



Series: Merlin [5]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: First Time, Friendship/Love, M/M, SquireMerlin, YoungMerlin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-16
Updated: 2013-04-16
Packaged: 2017-12-08 16:02:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,842
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/763277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fable/pseuds/Fable
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"The thoughts joined onto other thoughts and then they joined onto other thoughts until eventually a thought conga was going on in his head. And they concluded that his squire -</p><p>The gangly and mysterious dragon boy had simply, over time, altered his world."</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Bones of Him

The Prince of Camelot was lying face down in the red dust of the cave floor. He was crushed, the air had been expelled out of his lungs and he was in some considerable pain. Arthur concentrated his mind and with small movements rotated his head to risk a glance at the terrifying creature that was jamming him down into the dirt.

One oversized burnished claw was pressing into his armour as the ethereal black dragon observed him from his glittering emerald coloured eyes. He was the demon of the Blackwood, with paper thin red wings and a sharp row of horns that ran from his snout to the tip of his tail. Arthur and his Knights had been sent by Uther to destroy it. But it now looked like the dragon was going to destroy Arthur.

‘Now what?’ Arthur questioned aimlessly because he knew the terrified young boy clinging to the rock in the shadowy depths would not have an answer.

The cave was cavernous that stretched up into infinity, Arthur watched as the boy tried with all his might to force his pale slender form into its walls, his chest was heaving from the exertion of the battle that had led to Arthur’s current predicament. Fear was written all over his fine features and his eyes were as round as a royal dinner plates.

All the other Knights were out cold or dead, it was just him and the boy. Arthur sighed. ‘See if you can distract it’ he hissed through his teeth creating little clouds of red dust as he did so.

The boy didn’t move.

‘Move.’ The Prince rasped, fear making the sound guttural.

This was enough, the boy crept his way along the wall, his long and slender limbs totally out of synch with each other, he looked like a newly born fawn all gangly and edgy.

Arthur sighed.

With horror on his face the boy stepped over the chainmail clad remains of previous unfortunates. He disappeared from Arthur’s view.

After what seemed like an eternity the dragon’s weight shifted and without warning Arthur was released, he felt a sudden lightness and all the air rushed back into his lungs as the dragon gave him one last look and stretched his paper wings and flew up into the endlessness.

Arthur jumped up and his eyes searched for the boy in the gloom, they found him frozen to the spot, mouth in a _0_ shape.

‘Come here boy’ Arthur commanded ‘How the _hell_ did you do that?’

The boy stumbled forward, head lowered looking at his Prince from under his coal coloured hair. His long bony fingers twisting around each other as he spoke. ‘S-Sire, it – it –‘

‘Spit it out boy.’

‘I do not know what I did, it just got up and – left’ the boy finally managed.

Arthur looked into the boy’s watery blue eyes; there was something about him he couldn’t quite put his finger on.

‘What is your name boy?’

‘My name is Merlin.’

***

Arthur stood with his father at the head of the throne room presiding over his squire’s dubbing ceremony; the boy had proved his self and now had the right to train as a Knight.

When the service was over Arthur pulled Leon over to one side ‘I need a new squire, any ideas?’

‘Sir Breunor, who was killed by the dragon a few weeks back, his boy, is without a master.’

‘Any good?’

‘He’s a nervous flighty little thing, but he’ll make an excellent bed-warmer.’ Sir Leon winked.

Arthur narrowed his eyes at his friend ‘Well that’s as maybe, bring him to me on the morrow.’

***

As Arthur drained the last drops from his tankard and popped the last piece of bread in his mouth as his heavy oak chamber doors rattled from someone giving them a good beating on the other side.

‘Enter.’

Sir Leon strode in. ‘The boy Sire.’

‘Erm… where is he?’

Leon let out an exasperated grunt and stood to one side, hiding behind him was the boy from the cave stood with head bowed and arms tidied away behind his back.

‘Oh… the dragon boy.’ Arthur frowned ‘Leon, the boy looks as fragile as a birch sapling, like he’ll blow over in a strong gust.’

Merlin shifted from one foot to another as the two men discussed him.

‘How old are you boy?’

‘Sixteen summers Sire’ the boy wasn’t that much younger than the Prince.

Arthur pressed his palms together and rested them on his chin, there was something appealing about this boy, he felt drawn to him and he hadn’t the faintest idea why. The words spilled out of his mouth before he had time to consider them ‘Ok boy, meet me at the training ground in an hour.’

Merlin’s face broke into enormous foolish grin and his watery eyes burnt bright ‘Yes Sire’ and he made a clumsy attempt at a bow.

Arthur’s mouth cracked into an unexpected smile at the boy’s obvious delight.

***

Arthur began to regret his decision after listening to the boy’s endless nervous chatter all morning about anything and everything, at that moment he was telling Arthur about the birds in the forest – _every last damn one of them._

‘STOP’ Arthur rounded on Merlin ‘Just – stop the inane chatter and take my armour off.’

‘Yes Sire.’ The boy’s cheeks flushed into a delicate pale pink colour which caught Arthur’s attention.

Arthur distractedly ran his hands through his straw coloured hair. ‘Now Merlin, now’ he said a little too tersely.

Merlin ineptly removed his master’s armour. His bony knees bumped as he strained under the weight, but eventually the armour won and Merlin ended up in a clattering heap on the floor.

Arthur stuck his palm on his forehead and tried to ignore the sniggering’s of his fellow knights.

***

The spring with its warm rains turned into summer and the flowers danced in the sunlight. Autumn arrived with its winds driving up the dusty leaves then the cold hard winter settled in and the sky turned white and the sun refused to rise. Then as these things happen spring reached her warm fingers out again.

In the royal tournament tent Merlin fastened Arthur’s armour into place with ease, chatting light-heartedly about an argument the cook had had with one of the guards.

Arthur smiled to himself, a year had passed and the dragon boy had eventually fallen into step with him. He wasn’t sure why he’d stuck with the boy in the early months, he’d just felt an inexplicable pull towards him that he couldn’t explain. He was a mystery he couldn’t solve and that ignited something inside him.

Now Merlin recognised Arthur’s every need and could even read his body language better than anyone he knew. Arthur had warmed to him and even found himself searching out his company sometimes when he really had no need to be with him.

Merlin circled around Arthur eventually arriving to face him ‘you’re done’ he said with his foolish grin.

‘Thank you Merlin’ Arthur considered the boy for a moment, still all long limbed and pale with a shock of unruly hair but somehow taller, firmer and stronger looking.

Something stirred in the soft part at the base of his stomach as he looked into the familiar watery eyes. He fought off the sensation, picked up his sword and without looking back he strode out into the weak sunlight.

***

Uther fisted the table; the sound reverberated around the council chambers making everyone except Arthur flinch.

‘Cenred’s amassing an army, will the man never cease. Arthur I want you to gather your men, you must stop him.’

‘Yes Sire.’

***

It was one of those spring evenings where it’s warm in the day but the night still has a distinct chill. The Prince peered out from his tent into the surrounding encampment.

Merlin wasn’t far away sat around a fire with the other squires chatting and laughing. The colours from the flames danced on his smiling face and emphasised his fine cheekbones.

Merlin caught Arthur’s look, rose and ambled over to him with his hands shoved deep in his pockets.

‘Do you need anything My Lord?’ He was all warm and rosy cheeked from the fire.

‘No, no…’ Arthur blustered.

They stood for a moment, Merlin never taking his eyes off his master, a silence passed between them.

‘Will you be warm enough tonight?’

‘Erm’ Arthur didn’t know how to answer so he blew out his cheeks instead.

‘Would you like me to warm your bed?’ Merlin stood tall and firm, not a hint of the boy that was scared witless in the dragon cave nearly five seasons ago.

Arthur’s mouth suddenly dried ‘Yes, _yes_ I would’ he gave a slight go-ahead movement with his head.

As Arthur shut the flap behind them he could hear murmurings from the camp fire. He turned and found Merlin had already stripped down to just his tunic with his long birch coloured legs sticking out of the bottom.

The dragon boy crawled under his masters furs and snuggled right down just leaving his coal hair and too big ears stuck out at the top.

Arthur smiled, stripped down to his own thin white tunic and crawled in next to Merlin. For such a scrawny chap his body was on fire, radiating heat under the furs.

‘Mmmm’ Arthur murmured and burrowed down running his body next to his squire. Merlin interlaced his ankles with Arthur’s and they lay for a moment listening to the sounds of the encampment outside.

Merlin broke the silence ‘You are warm Sire, I will go now.’

‘No stay, please stay.’ Arthur surprised himself but he didn’t care.

‘Of course, anything for you My Lord’ The bed warmer murmured into his master’s hair.

That night they just slept, the Prince curled up against his dragon boy.

***

Arthur awoke at first light to find Merlin half in and half out of the bed, long fingers trailing on the floor next to the bed. He was snoring gently. Arthur propped himself up on his elbows and considered his bed warmer.

Leon made an unannounced entrance into the tent and stopped mid step, his eyes swept across the form of the sleeping Merlin and a smile crept naughtily onto his face ‘you see, I told you he’d make an excellent bed-warmer.’

Arthur threw a pillow at him.

The whole of the day Arthur couldn’t concentrate; thoughts drifted around in his head and collided with other thoughts. He knew Leon was stood next to him babbling about battle plans but his voice was distant and his form was hazy.

The thoughts joined onto other thoughts and then they joined onto other thoughts until eventually a thought conga was going on in his head. And they concluded –

The gangly and mysterious dragon boy had simply, over time, altered his world.

***

That evening as Merlin prepared Arthur for bed he gossiped ceaselessly about Sir Leon’s squire and the trouble he’d been in with his master.

He fingered the hem of Arthur’s tunic and lifted it over his head. He turned to pick up his sleep clothes when Arthur took his wrist and guided him back round to face him.

‘ _Shut up_ Merlin…’

‘My Lord?’

‘Lay with me tonight?’ It was sudden and it was out there floating in the void between them.

‘My Lord…’

‘Lay with me because you want to, not because you have to.’

‘I have wanted to for more than a few seasons Arthur.’ Merlin ran his hands down his Prince’s firm torso; he let his thin fingers work into every crease and contour of the muscle structure. Arthur quivered under his touch, the tracing fingers were like nothing he’d ever felt before. He let out a faint whimper.

Merlin’s cheeks had the delicious pale pink blush that had attracted Arthur many seasons ago. He reached up and outlined the colour with his thumb then ran down and brushed across Merlin’s soft lips. He forced it into the boy’s wet mouth, brought it out again, and then pushed it in again. It made him feel incredibly hot.

Merlin mewled around Arthur’s insistent wet thumb and arched into him. Arthur dropped his hand and leaned in, his searching mouth was desperate and urgent and it found what it was looking for, he took his dragon boy’s mouth in his and devoured him.

Arthur worked his way onto the boy’s jawline and into the soft part at the base of his neck; he made little sucking noises as he marked the squire as his own. Merlin knew what he was doing and relished in it, tipping his head back to give Arthur better access.

Arthur searched for the hem of Merlin’s tunic and lifted.

Merlin undid the laces on Arthur’s burgeoning breeches and dropped them; Arthur growled a low throaty rumble as Merlin forced his legs apart, pressed into him and started to gyrate.

Arthur moaned and hung his arms around Merlin’s neck as his knees disappeared and his legs gave way.

The world around him vanished as Merlin bit little stings into his skin all the way down his body until he was on his knees in front of him. Arthur didn’t hear anything or see anything but he felt everything. Merlin filled up all his senses until there was just one remaining – touch.

Hot and wet is what he felt first, then sucking and little nips as the boy took him into his mouth. He worked faster with his hands squeezing Arthur’s arse pulling him in and then pushing him out.

Arthur cried out, not caring if the whole encampment heard him, and wound his fingers through Merlin’s hair. He looked down and the watery blue eyes were looking up at him. That did it; he shuddered into his orgasm, gasping with every wave.

He dropped to the floor.

‘Into bed my little dragon boy’ his throat as dry as the red dust from the cave floor all those months ago.

They crawled under the furs and Arthur allowed himself to drown in the milky white sapling limbs and body heat.

***

The next morning the camp was alive with whisperings and titters, Merlin’s neck had welted up nice and red in the night and as he went about his chores he was marked as the Prince’s bed warmer for all to see.

The whole encampment moved that day further towards Cenred’s Kingdom and the gossip around that evening’s fire wasn’t the impending battle but the carnal noises that could be heard coming from the Prince’s tent. Arthur’s squire was clearly warming his bed good and proper.

‘You want all of me My Lord’ Merlin whispered into Arthur’s ear as their naked bodies writhed and they palmed each other under the furs.

Arthur quivered; he knew what he meant ‘I want all of you. I want you to fill all my senses.’

Merlin flipped the Prince onto his front, raised his knees and clamped his mouth onto the nape of his neck.

‘Mark me…’ Arthur was breathless ‘mark me, while you fuck me.’

‘Arthur…’

‘Do it Merlin.’

Merlin twisted one hand out of the furs and picked up a small vile of oil. He ran it down Arthur’s lower back until the drips took their own course down his body. Arthur groaned it felt deliciously cold and sensuous.

He reared under Merlin’s investigative fingers.

Arthur felt Merlin’s weight and then cried out with desire and some pain as his dragon boy entered him.

He’d never felt so full and satisfied.

Merlin’s mouth searched out the nape of his neck again and he built a surprisingly strong rhythm for such a reedy frame, he sucked and thrust as Arthur bucked and writhed under him.

Merlin reached round grasped him with a firm grip. The heat under the furs was unbearable as Merlin fucked him hard. He increased the pace between hand, thrust and bite until they both reached a peak.

‘My Lord… I’m…’ he shouted loudly for the whole camp to hear before he shuddered into Arthur with short thrusts. Seconds later Arthur shuddered into his own climax bucking and sobbing under Merlin.

They collapsed, ragging for breath. An unknown period of time passed.

Arthur wrapped his legs around his bed warmer and murmured unidentifiably words into his neck and then slept.

***

The following morning Leon approached Arthur who was just outside his tent tracing an invisible route with his finger on a map.

‘Your desire for your little squire is written all over you Sire’ Leon said as he noted the numerous red welts on the Prince’s neck. ‘And I am thinking you also have a love for the boy?’

Arthur looked up at his friend and with no hesitation he said ‘I love the bones of him.’

***

Unbeknown to Arthur not only had his dragon boy grown in body but he’d also grown in power, he’d grown to realise who he was and what his destiny was. Merlin knew it was the start of their lifelong journey together.


End file.
